Dr. José Ricardo
José Ricardo Almeida Campos, or simply Dr. José Ricardo is the main villain during the first season of the Argentine-Brazilian-Mexican telenovela Chiquititas. He takes being a boss seriously and is very busy with the affairs of his company, besides being the owner of Ricón de Luz orphanage. He is the grandfather of the protagonist Mili, and fathering Jr who conspire to unravel the obscure secrets of her father before the tragic past of her sister Gabriela that was deficient while he was traveling. History Past While Almeida Campos family still lived in the Amazon, Gabriela (nicknamed as Gabi) became pregnant with Miguel, the son of the maid Valentina. However José Ricardo just not approving the marriage of his daughter with him by Miguel fact come from a poor family. After his son Jr go on a business trip through the world José Ricardo weapon that Miguel died in a helicopter crash in the middle of the Amazon. After given the news of his death Gabi gets paralytic mind being unable to speak and reason, when your granddaughter is born José Ricardo kidnaps her in a way that no one knows of their existence and creates an orphanage to let the child grow away from his family. Present After spending a little over 12 years young Mili grew up in an orphanage built by José Ricardo unaware that his mother remained deficient at the home of José Ricardo. When his son Junior back from his trip and discovers the evil state of Gabi and the death of Miguel seeks to find answers, but José Ricardo conceals and deceives Junior with numerous lies and excuses for him not join Mili to Gabi, or know that he was responsible for killing Miguel. When Junior starts dating a maid of his restaurant (Carolina, A.K.A. Carol), José Ricardo with his evil sister Carmen did not approve of this relationship. The situation gets even worse when José Ricardo tells his sister Carmen command the orphanage who ends up abusing and manipulating the children by making them follow your rules. After a while José Ricardo starts abuse the dating of her son with Carol. When a friend of Carol dies during the story her daughter is taken away by a court of Carol so she can not adopt the girl. The reason for this was by José Ricardo has formed an alliance with the judge threatening to mistreat the girl if Carol did not end her relationship with Junior. With that Carol starts to suffer increasingly may lose his job and custody of her niece if she returned to meet with Junior again. To prevent further he hires a scoundrel to seduce Carol and make her forget her relationship with Junior. Death After completing its plans to separate the Junior of Carol, it shall be a time of peace to discover that Miguel had not died in the accident he caused 13 years ago. Miguel kidnaps his wife Gabi and takes her back to Amazon so she can remember the past. Junior (without knowing that Miguel was alive) travels to the Amazon to find and rescue his sister but ends up being abducted and enslaved by a group of criminals. In the midst of so many problems José Ricardo has a stroke and ends up getting sick in the hospital. In his last words he apologizes to Mili unaware that he hid the truth about her family. Carmen takes advantage of her poor condition and deceives his brother doing it to spend most of the family inheritance for herself. At the end when Junior escapes from prison in the Amazon he meets with his father and sees him die in front of your eyes. Category:Wealthy Category:Elderly Category:Tragic Category:Liars Category:Businessmen Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Inconclusive Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero